Debris
Debris is an unaired episode of The Halloween Kids. A script was completed and the animation was nearly complete (save for the last five minutes), but the episode was scrapped for numerous reasons. The episode, along with its numerous endings, turned up on the show's Australian DVD release as a bonus feature. Plot The Halloween Kids take their annual trip to the town dump to look for scrap metal and potentially useful material, only to happen upon an underground colony of aliens. They discover that Jenny not only belongs to the colony, but was their leader, a fierce monster of a leader. Following an argument, Jenny decides to abandon the Halloween Kids and return to her people, but is unprepared to handle the beastly leader she has kept hidden for so long. In a subplot, Marie loses her confidence after scaring a group of kids with her power. Trivia * While the episode was fully written, the animation and voice recordings are incomplete. The last five minutes of the animation weren't fully polished (the endings were left out since different ones were made), and the only actors to fully record their lines were Sarah Gadon and Rachel Wilson, since Strange maintained frequent contact with them. * Characters that would've appeared in the episode include all of the Halloween Kids and Marie. * Mark Gibbon was going to make a guest appearance as Jenny's leader form. * Three endings were made, depending on circumstances behind the scenes. Strange produced the animation himself (outsourcing them to a ten-member animation team for polishing) to provide a visual basis for what he had in mind for the episode. ** The first (and ultimate) ending involved Jenny giving up all connections to her colony and cutting off their access to the surface. All traces of her alien life are completely wiped. ** The second ending played the same, but Jenny's appearance would've been permanently changed, with her sporting big yellow eyes and scaly green skin, with a slight voice change to segway into a potential replacement actor, provided Strange wanted to keep the character on the show. ** As with the previous endings, the third one played out similarly, but Jenny was unable to return to normal and leaves Woodrot to seek solitude. This would've been the main ending had the episode aired and Carrie Finlay made due on leaving the series. * The episode was reportedly completed in late-2001 and would've likely aired between Greenworks and Bark at the Moon. * Bark at the Moon references the episode where Jenny gets rid of her human parts while trying to find a way to leave earth. Factors for Cancellation * The episode was deemed to be too dark by Nickelodeon. Had the episode been completed, it would've likely only aired in Australia, given that both Nickelodeon and YTV had stricter rules for their programing. * Strange made this as a farewell episode for Jenny's actress Carrie Finlay since her contract was almost up and she had a strong desire to return to Quebec. However, she soon changed her mind and was offered a new contract, rendering this episode needless.